


Liam's New Pet

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Happy, Humor, Love, M/M, Pets, Romance, Teasing, everything good, gay relationship, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Liam finds a cat, and Theo isn't happy.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Liam's New Pet

Theo was sitting in his truck, waiting for Liam to get out of lacrosse practice like every other day. Corey and Nolan walked out of the school without Liam. 

“Where’s Liam?” Theo asked them, worried his boyfriend managed to get himself in trouble again. 

“He’s coming,” Nolan looked at Corey then laughed.

“What did he do?”

“He didn’t do anything,” Corey still smiling got into Mason’s car and told the boy something. Theo watched Mason break out in laughter. Mason waved goodbye to the chimera as he drove away smiling.

“Liam Dunbar, I swear,” Theo muttered to himself.

Liam finally came out of the school, holding a fluffy bundle. 

“What the hell is that?” Theo looked at him as he got into the car carefully.

He smiled at Theo showing him the fluffy object.

“Liam, no we are werewolves, animals usually don’t like us,” he stared at his blue puppy dog eyes.

“He seems to like me,” Liam looked at him.

Theo couldn’t say no to Liam, and he couldn’t lie the kitten was peacefully sleeping in Liam’s arms.

“Fine, we can take it home, but you are taking care of it; I can barely take care of you, much less a kitten.”

Liam smiled, looking so excited, “It came on the field during practice; I waited until after practice and told Corey I was going to go get it if it was still there. It looked so lonely and helpless.”

“Oh, Liam you are so lucky I love you. I hate cats.” Theo shook his head at him. “Guess, we are going to the pet store.”

Theo was quietly laughing at Liam watching him pick out a blue collar for the kitten, toys, a litter box, asking a worker which cat food was the best for kittens. 

“Look at you being responsible,” Theo looked at the werewolf.

“I’m always responsible,” Liam looked at him.

“Liam, I have to do your laundry because you dyed your clothes red from your uniform, and you can’t remember which button to hit on the dryer. But whatever, what are you going to name the thing anyways?”

“Brett.”

Theo shut up looking at the little black kitten, “Good name,” he looked at Liam solemnly. Theo knew how hard Liam took Brett’s death, they might have not been super close, but they did end up being friends. 

Liam and Theo got home; they ate dinner. Liam played with the cat all night until he finally got up to get a shower. 

“Theo, can you please watch him for 10 minutes?” 

“Fine, Little Wolf.”

Theo was exhausted from work and school; he started petting the little kitten. Brett climbed up on Theo’s chest and started to purr. Both Theo and the cat were fast asleep, when Liam returned.

He snapped a few photos with his phone, “Theo, I thought you hated cats,” Liam smiled at him.

“I guess they aren’t too bad,” Theo smiled looking down at the kitten.

“I’m not getting my cat back tonight am I?”

“Brett, did you hear something talking?”

The cat looked up and meowed at him.

“Nope, Liam you’re getting kicked out of the bed tonight. You move around too much; you’ll squish him.”

“Hey, Theo get back here with my cat,” Liam chased Theo carrying the kitten up the stairs.


End file.
